


Не верь безумию любви

by Alfhild



Category: Star Wars, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Darth Maul is dead, F/M, Fix-It of Sorts, Gen, Sequels don't exist, Sith is the Enemy, Use the Brain!
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:02:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27668597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alfhild/pseuds/Alfhild
Summary: Решения меняют течение событий, но достаточно ли этого, чтобы остановить войну, развал Республики и сползание галактики во тьму?7, 8 и 9 эпизоды не существуют. Расширенная Вселенная, "Войны клонов" и "Повстанцы" применяются ограниченно и только тогда, когда совпадают с представлением автора о прекрасном. Дарт Мол убит на Набу и не воскреснет!
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker, Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	Не верь безумию любви

Асока покосилась на Анакина - тот шагал рядом, и лицо у него было… прямо скажем, однажды она видела на нем такое лицо, и больше как-то не хотелось. Он почувствовал ее внимание, остановился и провел рукой по лбу. Успокоился.

\- Слушай, Заноза, - сказал он тихо, но решительно. - Мы сейчас пойдем к тебе, заберешь свои вещи. Потом я тебя отвезу кое-куда. Обсудим, что делать дальше, посоветуемся.

Асока только кивнула. Этот жест у почти всех хомо и семихомо одинаковый, означает согласие. Говорить она не хотела, чувствовала, что стоит сейчас заговорить - и она или заплачет, или зарычит. Наверное, Скай это тоже понимал.

Они шли по коридорам молча. Арки, коридоры, витражи - все казалось ненастоящим, горло сводило судорогой, тянуло приподнять верхнюю губу, показывая клыки, и зарычать. Но встречные не были похожи на степных акулов или лесных карраков, и в руках у Асоки не было копья. Просто Храм больше не был ей домом.

В падаванских дормиториях в это время дня никого не было. В апартаментах, которые она делила еще с тремя падаванками, тоже было тихо и пусто. Асока проскользнула в свою комнату и остановилась. Зачем она пришла сюда? Ах, да, вещи. Она засунула в рюкзак стопку цивильной одежды, сгребла с полки повседневную мелочь, схватила со стола датапад и шкатулку с инфокристаллами и выскочила обратно в коридор.

Анакин ждал ее за дверью - стоял, прислонившись к стене, и лицо у него опять было как после боя, осунувшееся, _темное_.

Спидер Анакин взял в гараже свой любимый и гнал так, как будто на хвосте у него висела парочка сепаров. Рядом с ним Сила разливалась, била через край. Концентрированная энергия, эликсир жизни. И, как всегда рядом с ним, Асока успокоилась. Горло отпустило, она смогла бы даже заговорить, а не зарычать.

Когда Анакин завел спидер на посадку, Асока встрепенулась.

\- Эй, это же…

\- Ага, сенатский компаунд. Идем.

Открыла им Дорме, окинула их проницательным взглядом и сказала:

\- Проходите. Падме скоро будет.

То ли от напряжения, то ли, наоборот, от того, что ее немного отпустило, Асоке стало холодно. Анакин молча подгреб ее к себе, укрыл полой своего плаща. Асоке немедленно захотелось свернуться клубком и заползти поглубже, в безопасность. Как в детстве.

Когда сенатор Амидала наконец появилась, Анакин остался сидеть. Асока слышала сквозь полудрему-полутранс, как невысокая легкая женщина подходит и садится с другой стороны от него, потом еле слышное движение протеза - люди не слышали, для них все было совершенно бесшумно, но для тогруты движения правой руки Анакина всегда сопровождались звуком на грани слышимости. 

\- Как она? - тихо спросила Падме.

\- Плохо, - отозвался Анакин так же тихо. - Стресс, отходняк. Но кукиш она Ордену показала основательный. Молодец.

Он что, улыбается? Одобряет?

\- Да, мне уже рассказали. Вы уже решили, что делать дальше? Ты тоже хочешь уйти из Ордена?

\- Я не могу, - с усилием произнес Анакин. - У меня легион, и я их кому попало не отдам. Один раз я их уже подвел.

Зажужжал его комм.

\- Да?

\- Анакин, - голос Оби-Вана. - Асока с тобой?

\- Да.

\- Вы где?

\- Я ее к Падме отвез.

\- Ждите. Я скоро буду.

День казался Падме ненормально длинным, как на Арубе, где светлое время - три четверти оборота, а оборот - почти сорок часов. Во время последнего заседания трибунала ее затапливали с головой отчаяние и безысходная ярость, а она держала лицо и говорила спокойным голосом. А потом явился Анакин, злой, собранный, с полным датападом доказательств и реальной виновницей, которую он тащил чуть ли не за шкирку. Смуглая девушка с синими татуировками на носу и щеках еле шла, парализованная страхом. Видимо, Анакин в боевом модусе ее так напугал, что она с ходу выложила все - как вербовала сообщников, как воздействовала на разум женщины из числа служивших в Храме, чтобы та дала мужу наночастицы в питье, превратившие его в живую бомбу, и как потом убила эту женщину запрещенным приемом. Как подкидывала Асоке улики, как следила за ней, как ударила и бросила ее без сознания на том складе со взрывчаткой - все. Таркин в два хода свернул разбирательство, передал Баррис представителям ордена - та прошмыгнула мимо Анакина, пригнув голову - и снял с Асоки обвинения. Извинений не принес, но Асока явно его извинения видала в… жерле вулкана. Падме пошла в офис, там были дела, но действовала как дроид-автомат, по алгоритмам. А вернувшись, обнаружила дома Анакина с дремлющей у него под боком Асокой. Не успели они обсудить события, как явился Оби-ван - тоже в состоянии тихого бешенства и сдержанной ярости.

Получаса не прошло, как он безобразно потерял самообладание и повысил голос в Совете. Повысил - слабо сказано, честно признал он. Самый молодой член Совета Ордена, к тому же известный своей сдержанностью и дипломатичностью, орал на почтенных мастеров, как сержант на непутевых новобранцев. Где внутреннее расследование службы безопасности по делу? Почему показания Асоки Тано были отметены как ложные? Почему мнение ее наставника было сочтено ничтожным? Почему вообще дело о диверсии в храме попало в юрисдикцию военного трибунала? Почему свидетельства и доказательства по делу собирали люди из представительства сектора Чоммель, а не агенты Совета? Почему виновницу в конце концов вынужден был ловить рыцарь Скайуокер, да еще в последний момент, да еще нарушая прямой приказ Совета? Какой-такой смертный приговор в отношении несовершеннолетней, пусть даже она имеет воинское звание и должность?

На этом месте Оби-ван прервался, вдохнул-выдохнул и добавил уже почти спокойно:

\- И после всего этого вы предложили ей вернуться обратно и зачли испытание? Это что за… - Все слова, которыми он мог охарактеризовать ситуацию, были откровенно пейоративными и нелитературными, но в конце концов он нашел одно подходящее: - Что это за глупость?

И самое смешное, никто его не прервал и не сказал ни слова поперек. Оби-ван понял, что ответов на свои вопросы не дождется, извинился и покинул зал Совета. И уже за дверями, когда он спускался к стоянке спидеров, ему пришла в голову мысль, которая была еще хуже - это все была ловля на живца, но никого Совет не поймал, не считать же добычей Асажж Вентресс и несчастную девчонку Баррис. И тогда все еще хуже, чем ему кажется. Потому что Баррис говорила правду.

Силовой купол над террасой был затемнен, горели только светильники на стенах. Вечерняя, умиротворяющая обстановка. Но сидевший на любимом диване Анакин вовсе не выглядел умиротворенным, как и сама сенатор, которая в простом домашнем одеянии сидела рядом с ним. Слева от Анакина, натянув на плечи его плащ, сидела Асока.

\- Добрый вечер, Оби-ван, - сказал Падме.

\- Не сказал бы, что добрый.

Оби-ван опустился в кресло напротив этих троих.

\- Что-то еще случилось, мастер? - спросил Анакин.

\- Представь себе, я наорал на Совет, и меня никто не одернул. Такое ощущение, что все это была ловля на живца, а поймали не то, что хотели. Мне не нравится сама эта идея.

\- Ты кричал в Совете? - Анакин удивился, в глазах зажегся огонек. - Надо же!

\- Был возмущен. Не сдержался. Асока, как ты?

\- Уже успокоилась, - сказала она.

Оби-ван повернулся к Падме.

\- Я прошу прощения, что мы злоупотребляем вашим гостеприимством, но нам нужна ваша помощь, сенатор. Во-первых, Асоке нужно найти жилье, занятие и доход хотя бы на первое время. Во-вторых, мы бы хотели обсудить с вами все происходящее неофициально. Не только дело Асоки, но и события в целом, особенно ситуацию с Орденом и нарушение закона сенатом.

\- Что я слышу? - вопросил Анакин. - Учитель осуждает Совет, сомневается в Ордене и обвиняет сенат? Да не загорелось ли где-нибудь водяное море?

\- Видишь ли, мой юный падаван, - в тон ему ответил Оби-ван, - мне кажется, что горит уже у нас под ногами.

Падме слушала их перепалку с дипломатичным видом. Анакин давно не был падаваном, а Оби-ван его наставником, но они так и не отвыкли от этих обращений. Когда Анакин был падаваном, он постоянно обижался, но, став рыцарем, обижаться на “юного падавана” перестал.

\- Я вас внимательно слушаю, мастер-джедай, - сказала Падме таким голосом, что Анакин перестал ухмыляться и сел, опершись рукой о колено. Асока привалилась к его плечу.

\- Вы сами говорили, сенатор, что в деле Асоки был нарушен конкордат Ордена и правительства Республики. Именно представитель Сената требовал, чтобы Орден передал подозреваемого в террористическом акте военному трибуналу. И Орден выполнил это требование, нарушив собственные правила и порядок расследования. Дипломатические миротворческие миссии по требованию Сената все чаще заменяются на вооруженные, благо у Республики теперь есть армия. Джедаи выполняют несвойственные им функции командиров этой армии. Орден разваливается на глазах, его положение в Республике стремительно ухудшается. При этом у Республики нет другого отлаженного механизма разрешения противоречий между ее субъектами. Вы сами говорили мне, что не находите достаточных экономических оснований под столь мощным сепаратистским движением, как КНС. Я имею основания полагать, что КНС и сопутствующие конфликты - лишь отвлекающий маневр, способ разрушить институты Республики и захватить власть. Сенат же при этом намеренно погружен в решение незначительных вопросов, за которыми не видно всей картины.

Обычно лицо Падме было нечитаемым. Привычка к официальному гриму и выучка. Но тем, кого она считала своими, Падме этого официального лица не показывала. Вот и сейчас между бровей у нее залегла тревожная складка, и даже без обращения к Силе Оби-ван мог сказать, что она крайне обеспокоена.

\- Я склонна согласиться, - медленно произнесла она. - Нам стоит объединить силы и прояснить картину. Кроме того, мне кажется, что кто-то атакует лично Анакина.

\- Что? - вскинулся тот. - Ты уверена?

\- Еще нет. Но суди сам. Твой легион получает самые сложные задачи, поставленные так, что их почти невозможно выполнить. Против твоей падаванки устроили сложную многоходовую провокацию с гибелью множества людей. Причем ее трибунал приговорил к смертной казни, а вот настоящую виновницу согласились отдать Ордену с условием заключения ее под стражу без ограничения срока - на усмотрение Совета! - Падме даже повысила голос. Она защищала Асоку на процессе, и возмущение еще кипело у нее в груди. - За тобой идет интенсивная охота. Интенсивнее охотятся только за Оби-ваном. И похоже, что его хотят убить, а вот чего хотят от тебя - я не могу понять.

Анакин закусил губу. Да уж, они тут все представляли, что способен сделать рыцарь-джедай Анакин Скайуокер, получивший известие о смерти Оби-вана Кеноби. Перед ним все живое будет разбегаться, позади все будет гореть, а на приказы Совета ему будет наплевать. Так уже было три года назад на Джабииме.

\- Если это так, - произнес Оби-ван. - Если это так, то прежде всего Анакина должны противопоставить Совету, необратимо рассорить с другими мастерами - не только с Высшим Советом, но и со Старшей Гвардией, и с Советами корпусов. Сделать изгоем.

\- Зачем? - спросил Анакин.

\- Чтобы предложить тебе другой союз. Покровительство. Другое место, где тебя будут ценить и уважать больше, чем в прогнившем ордене косных джедаев.

Иронию можно было зачерпывать ложкой и собирать в колбу.

\- Но зачем?

\- Анакин, - вздохнул Оби-ван. - Иногда мне кажется, что ты не только свои тактические умения оставляешь в штабе легиона, но и голову забываешь там же. Ты же можешь просчитать ситуацию глубже, чем на два хода!

\- Ну так объясните мне, учитель! - Анакин тоже подпустил иронии.

Оби-ван снова вздохнул.

\- Ты - сила. У кого сила - тот имеет преимущество. И еще. У нас тут где-то сидит ситх, десять лет назад он обучил и выпустил на нас бойца высокого класса, которого я убил достаточно случайно. Потом этот же ситх привлек на свою сторону Дуку. Но Дуку немолод и у него слишком классическая школа. И собственные амбиции. Через год, через два ты превзойдешь его, потому что ты мощнее его в Силе, моложе и действуешь нестандартно. Как ты думаешь, кого выберет наш мастер-ситх?

\- Почему не тебя? - спросил Анакин, хотя по его лицу было видно, что отзыв учителя его обрадовал. - Даже если Силы у меня больше, во всем остальном…

\- Я устойчивее. Он это знает. Он знает, что я не вступлю в переговоры.

\- Дуку тебе предлагал?

\- И был очень убедителен, - кивнул Оби-ван. - А ты уязвим.

Анакин снова прикусил губу. Он без слов понимал, на что намекнул Оби-ван. Попробуй кто-нибудь причинить вред Падме или угрожать, что причинит. И это ведь Оби-ван еще не знает, что они… И не знает, что Анакин сделал на Татуине…

\- Мастер Кеноби, - сказала Падме. - Сможете ли вы поделиться своими опасениями с некоторыми из моих друзей послезавтра, здесь же?

\- Кого вы хотите привлечь?

\- Бэйл Органа. Мон Мотма. Гарм Иблис. Ния Алавар.Таннер Кадаман. Мина Тиллс. Фанг Зар.

\- Иблис? - переспросил Анакин. - Но он же добился нейтралитета для Кореллии, он вообще стоит за то, чтобы отпустить сепаратистов на все шесть сторон, и пусть экономика рухнет у них, а не в Республике.

\- Он и джедаям не доверяет. Но нам нужно мнение человека, который не втянут в войну, взгляд со стороны.

\- Хорошо, - сказал Оби-ван. - И… Анакин, сенатор… Держите все это в тайне от канцлера и его аппарата. Похоже, ситх там где-то рядом, возможно, у него есть агент рядом с канцлером, утечки идут с самого верха. Теперь об Асоке.

\- Да, вот именно, - Анакин немного ожил. - Заноза, у тебя есть план?

Асока по-прежнему молча помотала головой.

\- Я думаю, - сказала Падме, - что могу принять тебя в свой штат.

\- Точно! Падме, ты ангел и спасительница! И тебе нужен телохранитель. Заноза, как тебе эта идея?

\- Мне нравится, - внезапно охрипшим голосом отозвалась Асока.

Оби-ван поднялся, поблагодарил Падме за помощь.

\- Анакин, останься сегодня с Асокой. Я завтра оформлю все ее документы и принесу. Будь на связи и дождитесь меня, хорошо?

Анакин кивнул и пошел следом за Оби-ваном к выходу. В передней он нагнал Оби-вана и тихо сказал ему в спину:

\- Ты уверен, что мне не стоит появляться в Храме сегодня и завтра?

\- Уверен, - отрезал Оби-ван. - Я думать боюсь, что будет, если ты встретишься там с магистром Винду или Ки-Ади-Мунди. Побудь с Асокой - ей нужна поддержка. Отдохни.

\- Спасибо, Оби-ван.

\- И будь осторожен.

“Я хочу закончить эту войну, - подумала Падме, вынимая из волос шпильки и гребни. - Я хочу, чтобы Анакин не умирал каждый раз, когда выходит из боя, потому что смерть разумных ощущает как свою собственную. Я хочу, чтобы он не был фигурой в чужой игре, чтобы он не боялся за меня каждый миг”. 

Анакин ждал ее - лежал, закинув руку за голову, глядя на голографию с морским пейзажем. Волны набегали на песчаный берег, перекатывали витую ракушку, и блики играли на волнах. Ему нравилась эта голография, и Падме понимала, почему.

Она села на край постели рядом с ним, погладила по щеке. Он повернул голову и прижал ее ладонь к подушке.

\- Знаешь, я решила не сожалеть никогда о том, что вышла за тебя замуж. Я не хочу раствориться в должности. Ты знаешь, как много для меня значит мое дело, но если я ради него отрекусь от тебя - то уже не буду собой, я утрачу смысл того, что делаю. Ани…

\- Я люблю тебя, - сказал он. - Если я тебе мешаю…

Он осекся, широко раскрыв глаза.

\- Нет, - быстро сказала Падме. - Нет, Анакин. Не вздумай. Я люблю тебя и ни о чем не жалею. Даже если о нас узнают - что я теряю? Ничего. Сплетни, немного репутации в глазах джедаев. Это ты рискуешь всем.

Он помотал головой.

\- Мне все равно. Я нарушил уже столько правил, столько приказов…

\- Я знаю. Но это не делает тебя плохим.

\- Я всегда хотел спасать. Уберечь от смерти. И я… не могу. Чем дальше, тем больше вокруг меня смертей. Что, если и тебя я…

\- Ах, Анакин! - она наклонилась и поцеловала его. - Ты человек. Ты не можешь спасти всех. И ты не можешь сражаться вместо меня в моей войне. У тебя есть своя.

\- Да, я понимаю. Падме, - он приподнялся на локте. - Но в бою… там все проще с доверием.

Вместо ответа она обняла его и повалила обратно. Он упал на подушки, раскинув руки.

\- Когда кончится война, я смогу уйти из Ордена. Если ты меня примешь. Ты была права тогда, у озера, - он говорил очень тихо, но ясно. - Нельзя лгать так долго. Прости.

И это тоже был Анакин - Анакин, которого внезапно настигло понимание. Который расшифровал в слова то, что ощущал всей своей Силой. В такие моменты она прощала ему все - глупую ревность, детскую мгновенную злость, споры на пустом месте, все раздражающие мелочи, которые неизбежны между двумя такими разными людьми, а главное - он менялся. Да, всегда было что-то новенькое, что раздражало ее, но старое оставалось в прошлом. В такие моменты Падме остро ощущала, что ему всего двадцать два и он вырос на войне. Ему не на что было опереться, его единственная опора рухнула, когда погибла его мать, и тогда он изо всех сил уцепился за нее, за Падме. И Падме его подхватила и держала крепко. Как из сочувствия, вожделения, смятения, горя возникло то чувство, которое теперь связывало их - она не знала. Как назвать его - тоже. Любовь, наверное.

Она поцеловала его и больше уже не думала ни о чем.

**Author's Note:**

> Это полностью отредактированная глава. Здесь будет выкладываться сразу отредактированная версия.  
> Комментарии приветствуются. Любые.


End file.
